


A high school teacher AU

by LostOneHero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Original Character(s), first time writing smut be nice, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Old tales and Teachers, Dorian (deceit) subs for Roman one day, and everything goes downhill from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut so yeah, also fun fact i sat 4 hour straight and wrote this.

“Dude I heard we’re having a sub today.” A Male student elbowed his buddy.

“Mr. Prince is out today? Ah that sucks.” His friend said sitting in his desk. “Wonder who is going to substitute.”

“I dunno man, but like I hope it’s Mr. Flowers he is so chill.”

The two students along with the rest of the class turned to face there substitute teacher.

“Oh shit it’s the history teacher Mr. Ceit.” The boy whispered.

“Ugh his stupid scar always gives me the creeps.” His friend sighed sinking into his chair.

A girl at the front of the class raises her hand when the bell rings. Mr. Ceit nods for her to talk. “Uh Mr. Ceit why are you covering for Mr. Prince you’re a history teacher not a English one.”

Mr. Ceit just sighed. “I was asked so I will. Now I will only say this once my facial scar is none of your business so I want to hear no comments about it.”

A different girl raises her hand then speaks. “So sir what are you going to teach us since ya know you’re not a English teacher. Mr. Prince lets us watch a movie when he isn’t here.”

Mr. Ceit smiles. “Well miss that isn’t going to happen.” He waits for the groans to end. “What we are going to do is a writing project.” More groans filled the room. “Now quiet, the essay will be based on the following story I will tell, and I will only tell it once. Your essay will be a reflection on the tale I tell.” He takes a breath. “Now this story takes place a long time ago across the sea….”

…..

Rumors have spread across the kingdom of women going missing. The town folk blame the dragon of the forest, a giant snake with wings, and teeth that can impale ten men at once. The king had already sent many many knights over the span of years to kill this dragon, but this time with the rumors pressure was mounting.

So the king send a special knight of his royal court, one that knows powerful magic, and was loyal to only him. The hero was sent to the rumored cave of the beast. Crowds cheered as he left and promised to kill the terrible dragon.

The hero traveled far through the dense forest finding the beast’s cave. To his horror he saw all the missing women from years passed alive. The dragon must be keeping these women as slaves, death would be too good for this dragon. The hero hid until he saw the monster land with more women on his back. He wasn’t losing his chance, he cast a spell, a very powerful spell that he wasn’t even sure what it would do to the beast.

The spell hit his mark, and the dragon let out a earth shaking scream, as the beast was turned to a man. The women froze spotting the hero, and instead of cheering they began to yell curses and began to approach the hero with anger in there eyes. The older women helped the now human dragon to his feet, and the mysterious locked box that appeared next to him back to the cave.

Now the truth in this tale was that the dragon wasn’t a monster. He was taking in battered women, abandoned wives, and any women who would come with him. The hero destroyed a sanctuary for these women.

What did befall this hero, well what the dragon would tell you is that he took these women by force back to the kingdom. If you asked the hero he would of said he saved these woman from the dragon he slayed. You wouldn’t ask the women because they were lost to the whim of the men in the kingdom because they were considered property not equal to the men. The king was pleased with the women returning, he even took a few for himself.

The hero brought back the property of the kingdom, and the dragon was defeated.

……..

Mr. Ceit looked at the somber classroom. “Now get to writing, Mr. Prince knows that you will be handing these in.”

A boy raises his hand and doesn’t even wait until the teacher notices before he speaks. “That is some feminist fairy tale ain’t it. Women can’t build a society by themselves that’s the biggest flaw in your story.”

Mr. Ceit slowly smiled. “My I’m sure your mother would love to hear that, and shouldn’t you be writing that down.”

The way he said this made the boy shudder and look back at his paper not saying another word.

Another girl raises her hand waiting for approval before speaking. “What happened to the dragon Mr. Ceit?”

Mr. Ceit tilts his head. “You’re the first to ask that in all my years telling this story. Well I think a locked box tells the answer.”

The girl frowns at the cryptic answer beginning to write.

The bell rings after awhile and the students pile out leaving there written essays in a messy pile as they exit the class. Mr. Ceit fixes the pile and sighs stacking them onto Mr. Prince’s desk. He then pulled out his worn backpack from under the desk, and headed to his classroom to grade tests. At least he doesn’t have to grade those essays on his story.

…….

The next day after classes end, Mr. Prince knocks on Mr. Ceit’s open door frame. “Hey Dee thanks for covering.”

Mr. Ceit looks up from his desk. “It’s Dorian Roman, I hate that nickname.”

Roman flinches at his tone but continues to smile moving to sit on his desk. “So what’s up with that tale you told? The essays painted quite the picture.”

“I have to agree with Roman, Dorian.” Virgil poked his thoughts through entering the classroom as well.

Dorian sighs seeing as both English teachers decided to visit. “It was just a old fairy tale I know.”

“Not one I’ve heard of, and as you know Dee I thrive off of them.” Roman looks at Dorian who in response pushes him off his desk.

Roman makes a scene of it gasping looking hurt. This only made Dorian roll his eyes. “I mean it’s a interesting tale, what’s it from?” Virgil asks.

Dorian frowns. “The past Virgil like most everything. Now can you let me finish my work in peace?”

Roman groans. “Oh come on Dee, why won’t you tell us?”

“It’s not important Roman. Just a tale from the medieval era, nothing is special about it. Besides it’s a fantasy not real so drop it.” Dorian hisses unconsciously gripping his backpack.

“What’s with the defensiveness Dorian?” Virgil quirks his brow.

Dorian’s face goes red as he looks away from the two. “It’s nothing just something I wouldn’t go talking about. It didn’t happen so why make a big fuss about it.”

“Well legends and story’s come from history, and everyday life. So what is it based on? Which kingdom?” Roman’s curiosity was lit.

Dorian gets up abruptly taking his worn bag with him. He rushes without a word not noticing a box fall through the tear that grew on the old bag.

Roman ran and caught the bag. “Dee you dropped something.”

Dorian ignored him as he headed to the exit yelling. “I’ll see you tomorrow Roman.”

………

Roman looked at the box in his hands. It was old that was obvious, but it was beautifully painted and carved. It was like if a fire met scales twisting into a box. He couldn’t read what the words were carved onto the surface, but he knows that it’s locked from the keyhole shaped like a snake’s mouth. He was awestruck at this box.

Virgil saw the look in Roman’s eyes, but didn’t understand why. “Roman no just return it to him tomorrow.”

“But it’s so pretty.” Roman cooed.

Confusion was painted on Virgil’s face. “Pretty? Roman it looks rotten, and like it’s barely holding together. It’s probably a family thing.”

“What are you talking about Virgil it’s beautiful. Look even the lock is carved like a snake opening his mouth.” Roman hands the box to Virgil who takes it with a grimace.

“Roman are you sure you’re ok?” Virgil held the rotting box seeing no lock on the box, but a empty hole to show the box being empty. “It is just a rotten box, and it’s empty. You’re not on anything are you?”

Roman snatches the box back heading down the hallway. “Virgil I think your eyes are broken. Let us just ask Logan and Patton.” The English teacher runs to the science wing with Virgil following him.

The students watch Mr. Prince run down the hall carrying a rotten box with Mr. Nightengale following behind. The students decided to abandon their afterschool activities to see what’s unfolding.

Roman barges in holding the box interrupting a community club Patton roped Logan into hosting with him. The students look at Roman on instinct. “Tell Virgil here that he’s wrong, and the box looks amazing.”

Logan pushes his glasses up then rubs his temples. “Roman if this is another one of your drama acting lessons please stop.”

Patton elbows Logan. “Logan come on it is really good acting.”

Roman seems to deflate as he hears the whispers of the students around him, and the comments from his fellow teaches. “Guys seriously it isn’t rotten. It’s beautiful.”

Virgil sighs. “I’m surprised you haven’t got a splinter yet Roman.”

Roman looks at Virgil then back at the pair of teachers, and sighs frustrated. “Fine I’ll ask Dee tomorrow.” He stomps out.

“Virgil is Roman ok?” Logan asks.

“I actually don’t know.” Virgil looks at Roman leave.

…….

Roman actually gets to school early unlocking his classroom heading to his desk. He takes out the box from his bag, and begins to pick at the lock again. It looks like he hasn’t slept much. He hears a knock on his door and just makes a noise of acknowledgement.

“Uh Roman kiddo you ok there? I just wanted to drop by.” Patton is radiating concern.

Roman sighs sitting back leaving the makeshift lock pick in the box. “I just thought if I opened it you guys could see what it actually looks like. All I’m getting is nothing.”

Patton frowns looking at box seeing the lock pick in a rotten hole. “Uh kiddo I don’t think that is right.”

Roman blinks. “Is it upside down?”

Patton watches as Roman begins to tinker with the rotten box again. “Roman that isn’t what I meant by that, you’re trying to open a rotten box.”

Roman “Patton it’s not a rotten….. oh.” A soft click grabs Roman’s tired focus as a soft tune begins from the box. He couldn’t place the music.

Patton freezes hearing the music come from the rotten box. The pair stare at the box not noticing Virgil leading Dorian to Roman’s classroom apologising about the whole box thing. Logan was also tagging along wanting to see if Roman returned to normal.

“It is just a old rotten box I was attached to. Stop apologising for Roman.” Dorian sighed freezing when he sees Patton and Roman stare at the old box with awe. Then something else hit him it was a sound of a music box. That tune was familiar he just couldn’t place it.

Virgil tilted his head hearing the tune and he moves his eyes to the source, it was that rotten box. “Roman if you cursed us I swear.”

Logan was standing not believing what he was hearing, they’re had to be a explanation for this.

Roman out of sheer awe began to mess with the lock picks again, and another click happens, and the music abruptly ends. The box opens suddenly making Roman jump. “Ah it’s open.”

Dorian pushes passed Patton looking at the rotten box swiping it from Roman.

The students began to file in, but due to the commotion a mass began to stand outside the classroom watching this unfold.

“Dee come on I just want to see what’s inside.” Roman says getting up moving closer to Dorian.

“Open it? Roman it is a old rotten box I decided on a whim to keep after things.” Dorian hisses finally looking down at the box in his hands. It wasn’t rotten anymore, and it was open.

“It isn’t rotten anymore…. That is impossible.” Logan stammers.

“It’s pretty.” Patton looks at the box.

“I think this is cursed as fuck.” Virgil says stepping back.

Dorian looks in the box and nearly drops it when a glowing smoke slowly sinks out of the box. His eyes began to water, and his lungs burned as the smoke enveloped him. He dropped the box coughing, and he falls to his knees.

The smoke only surrounded Dorian. The others were shocked but wanted to help their fellow teacher, no friend. “Dee are you ok?” Roman rushes towards Dorian, but he can’t get past the smoke that seems to have a mind of its own.

Logan rest his hand on the smoke like it’s a wall. “Impossible it’s solid. I can’t explain this.”

“Dorian are you ok? Come on you can fight this.” Patton tries to look brave.

The smoke begins to fade slowly, Dorian is still coughing and tinges of red drip from his lips. He is barely able to kick the box away before he feels the strong urge to vomit. Thankfully Patton rushes with a trash can he immediately empties the contents of his stomach.

“Call a ambulance, now someone.” Patton’s skin has gone pale seeing the bright red in the trashcan.

Virgil nearly passes out dialing 911 alerting the authorities of the emergency. Logan began to comfort Virgil who was now having a full blown attack.

Roman grew pale collapsing to his knees next to Dorian. “I sor- this is my fault. Please don’t die because I was stubborn. Dorian I’m sorry.”

Dorian wanted to say something but he threw up more red, now with large chunks of things he was scared to look at. Everything felt like it was on fire. He was crying even that hurt. He couldn’t even produce a sound if he wanted to. Another wave of red comes out, everything sounded quiet and fuzzy. Something was making a buzz next to him, it was so quiet, and he was in too much agony to even try to piece it together.

Roman helped the paramedics carry Dorian to the ambulance he decided to go in the car with him.

……

The trashcan had to be carried out as biological waste with a hazmat team. The box as well even though it was empty, and crumbling. School was cancelled.

…….

Dorian looked around in a haze as noises from every side filled his head. His body still felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside out. Something was in his throat and he needed it out, he couldn’t move is arms or legs. He was falling out of his head panicking. There were voices around him, he couldn’t focus on them he needed this out. He somehow managed to flip over causing himself more pain. He coughed out more red but it was so blurry he couldn’t tell what it was.

He got his arms working so he could push his face off the ground. Someone was trying to pick him up, he tried to yell no because it hurt, but only liquid dripped out of his mouth, and something hard. He started to black out again.

…….

He slipped into consciousness again a bit more lucid. His arms had no more use, and his legs felt like mush. A vague notion of what was happening crossed his mind, he didn’t like it. Something screamed at him to accept it. He was too tired and numb to fight.

….

Something was missing. Roman had a strong feeling pass over him like something was wrong. He needed something, his mind felt like lead, and he couldn’t even focus on anything but this feeling. He had a vague notion that his friends were around him asleep waiting on a report.

His body seemed to move on it’s own accord as he walked passed the nurses to a blocked off ward. The doctors and nurses tried to stop him, but something told him that this was more important then following the rules as he ran towards the door. His mind racing with this desire like something was rewired in his brain and everything he desired was behind this door. He even felt his heart yearn for this as well.

He opened the door and by the smell alone he felt a weight lift from his shoulders as he sank to sit in the room. Opening his eyes he sees Dorian lay in the hospital bed, all of the machines, tubes and wires have been ripped apart, and removed from his body. The walls have cracks and dents in them like something grew too big but stopped suddenly.

With shaky legs Roman got up approaching Dorian. What did he do to him? Out of instinct he brushes the hair out of his eyes, and a jolt went through his entire being. It felt like a rush of something hit him all at once. Something wet dripped from his nose, it was blood. How did his nose start bleeding? His head didn’t feel heavy anymore. Unconsciously Roman grabbed Dorian’s hand. He felt like he needed more his whole being screamed at him to take more. What could he take from Dorian? He didn’t want to hurt him.

He let’s go of Dorian’s hand gripping his head. It hurt he needed to do something, he needed to taste…. taste? He closed his eyes leaning towards Dorian. His mind was screaming no this wasn’t right, but he couldn’t fight this. He felt his lips press against Dorian’s, his tongue forced its way in as Roman climbed on top of Dorian. What was he doing this was wrong he was going to hurt him.

Roman laced his fingers in Dorians raising them above his head. His body craved more, Roman didn’t want this anymore this was so fucked. He managed to force his eyes open locking them with Dorian’s. He was awake why can’t he stop him. Something was so wrong, Roman screams internally. His lungs began to burn as he realized he was holding his breath.

He breathed leaning his forehead on Dorian’s forehead. His fingers untangled themselves from Dorian’s as they traveled lower. No no no Roman wanted to cry, why couldn’t he stop this. Something foreign grabbed his hands pushing them away. Oh fucking finally, Roman felt relief flood his thoughts that turned to ice when he felt something wonder into his pants. These hands weren’t his, oh fuck his pants were coming off.

Roman looked back down to Dorian looked back at up at him. This is it he was going to ruin him, this shouldn’t happen, he was a monster. Tears slowly dripped out of Roman’s eyes. Dorian shifted under Roman flipping him over.

Roman looked up shocked still not able to control his body. He felt like everything was on fire, his body was craving something. He needed to fight this he almost raped his friend yet now he was pinned under the man. His pants now pushed down even more, he couldn’t he look down to see what was happening, his mind was too focused on Dorian.

His body suddenly went cold everywhere except where Dorian’s legs brushed over his own legs. He let out a whine wanting warmth. His thoughts were racing, what the fuck is going on? He was cold, he needed to get warm. He looked into Dorian’s eyes, his mind screamed that it was wrong. His eyes were wrong, but something switched in his mind and he felt relaxed. Something yelled at him that this was normal, another quiet voice growing louder in his mind wanted no demanded more.

“He-help me. I-” Roman was starting to cry his body not moving to his will. He didn’t know what was happening anymore. He just wanted this to end. He was a idiot and should of listened to everyone. He shouldn’t of opened the box. He was probably going to rape his friend, and he couldn’t do anything about it. He needed more but this wasn’t right. He is going to hurt him.

His thoughts erupted into silence as Dorian kissed Roman with so much force there teeth clacked together. His tongue forced it’s way into Roman’s mouth. He was drooling so much he felt like he was going to choke. What is happening to him drool spilled out of his mouth when Dorian finally released him.

His mouth tasted sweet? Roman’s eyes clouded over with confusion as he swallowed the excess drool as a reflex. How did he even produce that, Dorian’s mouth was so dry. Roman let out a whine as his hands made there way to his mouth. Roman felt disgusted with himself, god he hated his body right now. Dorian maybe on top of him, but Roman can’t control anything he does.

Why was he drooling so much? Humans can’t drool this much. Roman’s hands were pulled out by Dorian who replaced them with his lips like this was a scolding. His mind was reeling he felt good which wasn’t right. He shifted uncomfortably his butt was wet, wait why was his butt wet? He let out a confused noise as Dorian pulled away. Roman gained back control of his body scooching upward away from Dorian to sit upright.

Ok he knows he is just in his underwear, and Dorian is still staring at him, and he almost raped his friend. Ok this was too much he started to cry overwhelmed with everything curling himself up in a ball. “I’m so sorry.” He barely croaked out.

……

Dorian blinked at Roman, something was wrong. Not finished this wasn’t finished. Need to finish.

……

Roman shifted again it was getting wetter under him and he knows his tears aren’t that wet. He looked at Dorian bleary eyed who looked back at Roman with a desire in his eyes. He wasn’t concerned with him at this moment something was really wrong, and for some reason he was soaked all along his bottom. Nothing was wrong with Dorian, he could move again. Something clawed at the back of Roman’s mind he needed something.

He didn’t like this not one bit, but his body wasn’t moving without his permission. He started to feel hot, and he was whining. “He-lp.” Roman whined moving his hands down as he moved to his knees bending over. Now his mind was getting foggy, but now he felt empty, but Dorian is fine so he wouldn’t mind this. All rational thought left Roman as he pulled down his wet boxers. He slips two fingers in his ass, if he was in a saner mindset he would be startled at how easy they slipped in. Two quickly became three, and that became his whole hand as he whined like a bitch in heat.

Wasn’t full, he needs to be filled. “F-fix.” He cries as he pulls his hand out.

……

Dorian climbed and pushed Roman forward as he continued to whine. He would fix. Dorian leaned and stuck his tongue in Roman’s ass without warning making a loud whine erupt from him. It was so wet he needs to fix. Removing his tongue, and his hospital gown already ripped to shreds he moves forward.

Two dicks entered without a warning, as sharp teeth pierce Roman’s right shoulder. Roman let out a moan of pure pleasure at being filled. It was rough and messy thrusts each one making Roman sing lovely moans. The rapid pace continued as Dorian neared his edge, letting Roman cum first he followed quickly after letting his jaw go slack and releasing Roman’s shoulder. He pulled out, then quickly licking Roman clean.

He fixed it he curls up next to Roman.

………

Roman woke up in a panic unable to get up. Fuck why was he in bed Dorian was in the hospital. Something was wrapped around him, and a puff of black hair was in his line of site. Did he take someone home? What the fuck happened, what was this place? He tried to move again, a dull pain pulsed from his shoulder. Why did his shoulder hurt, it was usually his ass after sex.

The man on top of him shifted and rolled off of him sitting up. Roman looked over and froze, that was Dorian. How he was, did he. Roman felt bile in his throat as he pieced together what he thinks happened.

………

Dorian massaged his temples as he sat up, yesterday came back in bits and pieces. Oh Gods he was so fucked. Why did his crotch feel so weird, there wasn’t a blanket so he saw that he now had two dicks. What the fuck? He turned to see Roman with a look of horror on his face. “I uh.”

“Dorian I raped you. I’m so fucking sorry.” Roman looked appalled at himself.

Dorian blinked with confusion written on his face. “You what? I don’t think you did Roman. Oh fuck I bit you hard.” He brushes his hand gently over the bite mark on Roman’s shoulder then let’s his tongue sweep over his new teeth he grimaces, too sharp.

Roman looked confused. “But I, that’s the only way I can explain this you weren’t conscious.”

“I could say the same to you Roman.” Dorian hisses as he gets to his feet off the hospital bed. He notices the damage he has done to the place and pales. “I don’t remember any of this fuck.”

Roman finally takes a look around the room seeing the damage, and a large crack behind him that matches the hospital bed. Confusion and fear laced his mind as he looked around then back at Dorian. “How… what.”

Dorian shakes his head peeking outside the door everything was normal. A doctor spotted him and approached.

“Oh you’re awake good you had us quite scared with that fall you took. But good news you can sign yourself out because there isn’t anything wrong. It was just a little scare.” The doctor smiles. “Oh by the way your friends are quite the animated type spinning tales about what happened.” The doctor chuckles walking away.

Ok that was even weirder a black bag was in the corner of the damaged room. There was a note which Dorian picked up. It was from Patton…

“We got you guys clothes, after uh Virgil had a panic attack when things got real weird. Logan even fainted. Uh yeah the doctors think we’re crazy so that’s fun. The school isn’t even acknowledging what is happening but they bought Logan’s excuse that we’re talking paid break all of us so don’t worry about that.”

Dorian reread the letter again then pulls out clothes from the bag. Tossing a set at Roman who seems to snap out of whatever trace he was in. “Uh thanks Dorian, what uh did the letter say?”

Dorian explains what he knows to Roman.

………

The pair exit the hospital looking confused at the sight they see. Logan is currently writing reasons why this shouldn’t happen, and Patton is trying to comfort him. Roman coughs getting their attention. “Uh hey you doing alright you two.”

Logan jolts up grabbing Dorian’s shoulders. “Explain everything.”

“Uh I need to figure this out myself first Logan. I honestly can’t piece this together my memories are fragmented at best.” Dorian looks defeated.

Logan frowns. “Ok then we start from the beginning.”

Patton claps his hands getting everyone’s attention. “No not now let’s go back to my place. You guys need a shower and a nice meal. ”

As if on que Roman’s stomach growls and so does Dorian’s, both of their faces light up red.

“Time to eat. It’s something normal.” Patton hums leading the three to his car. “Virgil is already there uh Logan can you text him.”

Logan nods sending Virgil a text


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No the teacher au isn’t a omega and alpha thing
> 
> Sure it’s easier for one to be a bottom but there’s a reason I included the spit
> 
> They can switch
> 
> They will switch
> 
> If and when I get to it

That event happened a month ago, and things began to return to a relative normal. Well for the most part, Patton has created a “freaky weekend hangout session” so they can talk about what happened and document what changes have happened. It’s basically a excuse for Patton to invite everyone over, and for Logan a excuse to study biology.

……..

Roman groaned rolling out of his nest, well ever since that incident he needed to make his bedroom into a soft nest, so his bed has become a oasis of soft things. It was just one of the things that has changed for him. Searching for the cause that made him get out of his comfy cave, it was his phone. Virgil was calling.

Roman fumbled and answered it. “What do you want Virgil?”

Virgil sighed. “What no nicknames today.”

“I’m tired Virgil, and you made me get out of my nest.” Roman grumbled.

“Man you’re even less of a morning person now. Anyways what time are you heading over to Dorian’s?” Virgil asked Roman can hear the anxiety from him.

Roman sighs. “Probably 10ish, and Virgil he is fine now you don’t have to stress over his health.”

“Yeah I know I know, I’m trying.” Virgil sighs.

“Alright cool, see you then.” Roman hangs up debating on whether he should climb back into his nest. He decided against it.

He stretched cracking his back. He let out a soft oof as he felt something shift. “Oh come on again.” Roman grumbled not wanting to deal with another issue with his body. This has been a frequent thing since the incident. He is getting some flashes of what actually happened during it, but for the most part it doesn’t make sense. Except when it was put in context.

Like a week after the incident Roman had a wet dream, which wasn’t abnormal, but when he woke up he was hard and producing a fluid from his ass. He was also drooling more then he considered normal. He panicked called Dorian after that which lead to a awkward conversation. It’s kind of funny now since he figured out it wasn’t harmful. Still weird though.

He also wasn’t the only one experiencing changes, well Dorian was obviously experiencing it, but it was also the other three. It wasn’t as fast or sudden or even noticable at first but it is still happening. Patton the oldest out of all of them suddenly looked like he was in his 20s again it was only noticed by the four of them. Logan has been able to actually run, he had bad lungs ever since he was a kid and now no issue. Virgil is suddenly getting dark rings around his eyes along with heightened senses. They’re still changing, and basically we are taking things as they come.

Roman sighs finishing getting dressed. God he was craving meat again. He pulled put a steak from the fridge and started his stovetop. Soon the smell of steak filled his house. He finished the steak by himself, he did not like the increased appetite either. This was like going through puberty a second time, and the others agreed with him. Patton even had to give up being a vegetarian because of his cravings.

Roman sighed cleaning his plate and putting it away. He grabbed his keys and headed over to Dorian’s place.

……..

Dorian’s place wasn’t anything special it was a small house in a odd place so it was cheap. From what Roman heard the retailer thanked the lord after Dorian bought the place. He chuckled to himself knocking on the door, unconsciously he rubs the scar of the bite on his shoulder. It healed funny like it doesn’t look like a bite but a weird mark, like a tattoo. Roman wasn’t upset by it, it was just weird.

Dorian answered the door still in his pajamas. “Why are you here so early?”

That smell hit him that made Roman giddy, Dorian started to have a smell that made him so happy. Roman has the same effect on Dorian but he’s too stubborn to admit it. “Virgil called waking me up so I thought I would just come over.”

Dorian sighed rubbing his temples. “Why didn’t you ask me first? This is the third time.”

Roman shrugs pushing passed Dorian into his home. He immediately started to move his couches into a nice little bed like area. He blinked sitting in the middle realizing what he did. “Uh.”

Dorian closes his door. “Roman it’s fine I know you can’t control it, hence why you are not allowed in my bedroom.”

Roman look down embarrassment painted on his face. “I just can’t help it y'know, I don’t even realize I’m doing it half the time.”

Dorian gives a sympathetic look crawling on to the couch nest next to Roman. Roman on instinct clings to Dorian. “Ok I’ll keep them like this while I take a nap since you woke me up.”

For some reason this comment made Roman’s heart swell and he giggled still clinging to Dorian. “I want to stay close.” He almost whined rubbing his face into Dorian’s neck.

“Roman you’re doing the thing again.” Dorian sighs suddenly not having the energy to push Roman off.

Roman chirps, then yelps pushing himself off red faced falling on to the floor. “When could I chirp?”

Dorian crawled to look over the couch seeing Roman on the floor. “You’re more concerned about that then clinging to me again.”

“You usually push me off Dorian.” Roman groans rubbing the back of his head. He looks up at Dorian who immediately looks away.

“I-i didn’t er couldn’t push you off.” Dorian says slinking back to the center of the couch nest.

Roman sits up peeking over seeing Dorian looking embarrassed. “Look Dee I’m cool with it, I mean we both can’t really fight what’s going on or our body’s throw a hissy fit.”

Dorian frowns laying on his back. “I just wish I knew why. My memory is about as good as a fly’s at the moment when it comes to this. I haven’t even had a odd dream since the incident.”

Roman crawls back into the couch nest curling up next to Dorian. “I think we’re all frustrated with all of this. Hey look at the bright side I caught my students writing fanfiction about us.”

Dorian groans turning away from Roman. “Roman please if I hear one more of your students say I ship it, I will wring your neck.”

Roman pushes Dorian playfully. “Come on it’s pretty funny, besides now they aren’t whispering about the scar on your face.”

Dorian actually smiles a bit. “Well I guess that’s nice.” He says yawning.

“Ok mr grumpy its nap time.” Roman says in a sing song voice.

Dorian doesn’t argue as he falls back asleep letting Roman wrap his arms around him.

……

A knock on Dorian’s door forces the man out of the kitchen after napping for a hour. “Oh hello Virgil, you didn’t bring the others?”

Virgil shakes his head coming in letting out a breath when the door shuts. “I wanted to uh you know… uh.”

Dorian smiles softly. “It is fine Virgil Roman is already here.”

“Oh thank God.” Virgil sighs face planting in the couch nest.

Dorian shakes his head. “Any changes?”

“Besides the back spasms that started last night no. Is Roman cooking?” Virgil lifts his head sniffing the air.

Dorian plops down next to Virgil. “He refused to let me cook in my own house. I just can’t fight him anymore it’s frustrating.”

“That’s rough buddy, say have you changed any since last week?” Virgil finally sits up mirroring Dorian.

Dorian shifts a bit. “My tongue has been hurting a lot, but nothing is happening really to cause it.”

“Logan is going to be all over that.” Virgil smiles knowing he lightened the mood.

“As long as he doesn’t ask to study my crotch again we’re good. Roman was mortified when Logan was trying to figure out how his new body behavior works.” Dorian chuckles.

Virgil smiles back, then starts to cough spitting out a tooth. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.”

Dorian moves next to Virgil rubbing his back. “Deep breath in and out come on. You’ll be fine.”

Virgil after calming down he frowns. “You’re such liar Dorian, we’re all fucked.”

“Dee lunch is done, oh hey Virgil when did you get here?” Roman leans on the doorframe to the kitchen.

Virgil’s stomach growls as he eagerly climbs out of the couch nest heading to the kitchen. “Like 20 minutes ago princy, what did you make?”

“A steak what else. We’ve all been craving meat so yeah. Also you always eat before you go out so you don’t have to ask for food, what’s up?” Roman asks concern written on his face.

Virgil shrugs his mind focused solely on the food he put on his plate. “I’m hungry.”

Dorian walked passed Roman stopping to watch Virgil scarf down the steak on his plate. “You ok there Virgil?”

Virgil blinks looking down at his empty plate, his face turning red. “Shit I’m so ugh I made sure I ate extra before leaving.”

Roman takes his own plate sitting next to Virgil. “I made extras so you’re good, but are you doing alright? I mean I like scarfed down like 4 steaks last week in a day before I started to go through another weird shit.” He motions to his sudden chiseled figure and a two inch increase in height. “Even when I exercised everyday I never got this buff, or the bigger feet.”

Virgil pales looking down again at his empty plate as his stomach growls again. “Why can’t this just be some freaky tapeworm?”

Roman slides his steak onto Virgil’s plate. “Because second puberty sucks.”

Virgil quickly finishes the second steak before glaring at Roman. “Stop calling it that. That is like the worst name ever.”

“Hey it’s true, body changing, weird hormones, increased appetite. It’s puberty Virgil.” Roman elbows Virgil playfully.

“I hate you so much Roman.” He says getting up getting a glass of water. He ends up drinking about 10 refills of the cup. “Ok this is so fucked.”

Dorian sighs. “You can stay in the guest room, I really don’t think it’s a good idea to drive back home like this.”

“I’m suppose to be the anxious one Dorian, but thank you so much.” Virgil says stumbling back to the living room.

Roman gets up quickly supporting Virgil. “Yeah I’m just going to put you in bed emo nightmare.”

Virgil leans his weight on Roman. “Y-yeah please.” He began to sound scared.

…..

Roman placed Virgil on the bed who refused to let go. “Please stay I don’t want to be alone.”

Roman nods laying down next to Virgil texting Dorian as not to yell. “Alright dark and gloomy, Dorian will entertain Logan and Patton.”

Something flashed in Virgil’s eyes when Roman said Logan’s name. He squirmed in the bed trying to stop the sudden chill in his body. “I’m cold.”

Roman frowns a memory flashing in his head of the incident. “You’ll be fine buddy.”

“Ugh it this a stupid sex thing like you I’m going to be pissed I like these pants.” Virgil hisses squirming pulling the blankets over him.

“I uh can take them off. Only if you want to be off like you know as a friend nothing weird.” Roman blushes looking away.

“Roman everything about what the fuck has happened is weird, and if this somehow becomes a orgy thing that wouldn’t surprise me. Just get them off my legs are going numb.” Virgil huffs.

Roman nods and quickly gets Virgil’s pants off then covers him back in the blanket. “My if this is how I got in your pants I would of opened a cursed box ages ago.” He jokes.

Virgil sticks his tongue out. “Oh please we all know your ass belongs to Dorian now.”

“Well that doesn’t stop me from helping you out.” Roman mumbles gulping his spit. That was odd he thought why is he producing more spit he is in no way horny.

Virgil seemed to sense his confusion as he looked over. “Hey princy you ok? I’m the one being weird now.”

Roman swallows again shifting slightly trying to get comfortable as his clothes began to feel itchy. “Just feel weird like you Virgil.”

“Ain’t that a bitch.” Virgil swallows as his mouth fills with spit faster then what is suppose to be normal. “Hey uh Roman the spit thing is happening.” He says swallowing again. “I thought you were lying about the sweet thing but it’s so sweet.”

Roman hums. “It’s kind of addictive. I mean like a sex thing. Ugh wait no not fuck I can’t think.” He scratched at his clothes wanting nothing more then to rip them off.

Virgil seems to not care about that as his mind begins to muddle as he feels too relaxed. “I want to suck on something.”

Roman in a more lucid state of mind. “Virgil come on stop that.” He sits up staring at Virgil who was drooling quite a lot licking his lips. Ok Roman needed to do something, but he wanted consent. “Virgil I’m going to uh give you my hand ok.”

Virgil shook his head no. “Not you, don’t want you.”

Ok solid no from Virgil, so what the fuck was he suppose to do. He seems to be in a less lucid state as he was, so uh did he need Dorian. No that was stupid Dorian was his, and Virgil needed someone else first. Woah hold up what the fuck was that thought. He needed to sort out Virgil first before he even chipped away at that mountain of fuckery.

Roman got up slowly removing the blanket from Virgil undressing him. Ok this was wrong but Virgil actually looked happier to be unclothed. “Good good.” He chirped.

God he was already way gone Roman thought to himself unconsciously unbuttoning his shirt. He left the guest room as he moved directly to Dorian.

……

Logan and Patton arrived a hour after Roman and Virgil retreated to the guest bedroom. What Dorian and the others didn’t expect to see was a disheveled Roman with a blush over his face. Dorian rushed to his side touching the man, God his skin felt like fire. “You feel like you have a fever Roman, what happened?”

Logan gets up smelling something odd in the air. “I think I have to be with Virgil.”

“Uh lo why?” Patton asks noticing a shift in Logan’s demeanor.

Logan shakes his head trying to get rid of this haze but it didn’t work as his feet moved without his permission. “Have to.” He continues on as nobody stops him as a feeling of this needs to happen washes over the group.

Roman began to trail kisses along Dorian’s neck who pushes him away. Roman whines then suddenly snaps out of his stupor. “I uh what happened?” He wipes the excess drool from his mouth. “Oh fuck sorry Dee.”

Dorian wipes the spit from his neck groaning at the odd consistency. “I think Virgil was influencing you.”

“Oh like if his hormones triggered Roman’s.” Patton smiles.

The pair almost forgot that Patton was a expert in biology. “Yeah I think so. God Dee i wanted to wait to figure this out first I just couldn’t.”

........  
“Roman how many times do I have to tell you to shut up about that, if it’s going to happen again we’ll figure it out. I trust you.” Dorian sighs.

Roman’s face turns a bright red. “Well I wanted to make it special we aren’t even dating. I mean I want to remember it.”

“Roman I think we are way passed the whole dating thing.” Dorian rubs his temples sitting back next to Patton.

“Oh you two are so cute.” Patton coos.

“Don’t you start too. God everyone has been shipping us since this whole incident. It is like how you ship Logan and Virgil which is probably about to happen.” Roman has a stupid smile on a his face plopping himself next to Dorian. “Speaking of which Virgil now owes me 20 bucks.”

“Were you guys making bets on fucking?” Dorian scoffs.

“Well Virgil bet this would become a orgy, and I said he would end up with Logan. I win.” Roman smiles triumphantly.

“Oh you can buy us ice cream with that.” Patton chimes in.

“That sounds like a great idea Patton.” Roman hums.

Dorian rolls his eyes turning on the TV.

……

All reasonable thought gone Logan abandoned his clothes as he headed towards the whines and moans. A strong smell filled his nose making him drool and claw open the door.

Virgil was spayed out leaking a slick clear substance from his ass, as drool trailed down his chin. He was fisting himself as he whined for more. He craved to be full. Logan let out a inhuman growl as he climbed on top of Virgil showing off his teeth as his nails sunk into Virgil’s hips making the smaller man groan. Logan leaned in and took Virgil’s mouth in his own.

They parted as Logan forced Virgil’s hand out of his ass, he quickly replaced it with his own dick. In a saner mind Logan would be concerned with the changed shape of his penis, but he was too far gone to care. Logan was flipped over as Virgil moaned riding his dick like he owned it.

Virgil without warning bit down hard on Logan’s left shoulder as he rode him. Logan hissed and groaned in immeasurable pleasure. In a chain of events he was cumming so hard he sees stars as Virgil cums on his chest. Virgil was licking Logan clean as he removed himself off of Logan.

Logan returned the favor licking Virgil clean. They collapsed into each other as there energy was completely gone. They surrendered to sweet sleep.

……

“So I brought everyone clothes. Well except for you Dorian because this is your house.” Patton smiles holding up the bag he came in with. “I mean once you said Virgil wasn’t feeling well I knew I had to come prepared, so sleep over.”

“Patton we aren’t children, but I will set up the couch for you and Roman.” Dorian sighs getting up.

“What you’re not going to let me sleep with you?” Roman jokes.

“I don’t want you messing with my bedroom Roman.” Dorian smirks poking fun at Roman’s nesting habit.

Roman mocks being offended. “I would only improve it.”

Dorian rolls his eyes opening the hall closet pulling out sheets and blankets tossing them at Roman and Patton. “I don’t want a nest Roman I’m not a bird.”

More offended noises. “I’m no bird Dee.”

Patton giggles getting up to set up the couch. “You two are adorkable.”

Roman smiles softly getting up to help Patton. “Thanks Patton.”

“I’m just glad we’re not that bad as before. Virgil even got here without anyone. I’m glad he didn’t freak out before getting odd.” Dorian says with a honest look of relief.

“Yeah he did call me before, but he sounded much better. I know how bad he can get with stuff that happened. Oh that reminds me I should make tea when they feel normal.” Roman muses.

Patton smiles. “You’ve become such a dad like me Roman.”

Roman blushes crossing his arms. “I’m just being a good friend.”

Dorian chuckles shaking his head. “I’m going to bed, don’t ruin my house.” He walks to his room.

Once the door clicks Roman sighs. “I have to admit I’m glad for this whole fuckery Patton. I don’t think I ever saw Dorian smile before this.”

Patton nods. “I guess it feels like he has a family, like he never had one before.”

“I could never imagine not having a family. Like I grew up with a huge one we are so close. Oh God how am i suppose to explain this to my sisters.” Roman groans.

Patton chuckles. “Yeah my family and I are close just not as big as yours Roman. Oh oh easy just say you got a boyfriend.”

“No Patton, I don’t even know what Dorian and I are.” Roman sighs laying down in his makeshift bed. “I mean I like him, but things are complicated.”

Patton frowns nodding. “You’re right. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. Goodnight Roman.”

“Goodnight Patton.”

……

The sun streams through the window as Logan wakes up, this is odd. He is normally up before the sun to get things done early, did he sleep in. He rubs his shoulder and hisses at the dull pain, looking over he sees a bite mark and looking further he sees Virgil sleeping. They are both naked. Did they have sex? He has no memory of this.

Ok deep breath Logan what happened yesterday. Prepared yourself for the morning, ate a large breakfast, ate a even larger lunch. Those were already odd, but that has been his life as of late. Then he arrived at Dorian’s place and smelled something. He groaned at the headache trying to sort through the muddled mess of his memory of last night. He let’s out a frustrated sigh, no wonder why Dorian gets so frustrated about his memory.

Virgil shifts next to Logan groaning. He puts the pillow over his head. “It is too early to figure this out.” He groans.

“The sun is ot Virgil, it is not early.” Logan responds realizing that his body has changed slightly so has Virgil’s. It would be rude to study it now.

Virgil pulls the pillow off his head and glares at Logan. “It is the weekend Logan I like to sleep in.” He stretches sitting up surprising not feeling freaked out about this. “Now I know how Roman feels. Ugh that drooling is awful.”

“Drooling, you mean the excess spit Roman now produces when he feels sexual pleasure you do it as well?” Logan leans in curious.

Virgil pushes him away. “Teach not now we probably just had sex. I’m in so mood to be studied alright.”

Logan nods looking around the room spotting the familiar bag. “Ah right Patton brought clothes with him.” He gets up and goes through the bag to get on his clothes.

Virgil gets up after him and does the same. He feels so much better being clothed.

……..

Dorian sips on his coffee as Patton washes the dishes he used making breakfast. “You feeling alright Patton?”

Patton nods. “Perfectly fine Dee. I just hope Logan and Virgil are doing good.”

Dorian nods. “I hope they didn’t dent my wall.”

“What makes you say that?” Patton looks over innocently.

“Did you hear them?” Dorian looks tired.

“Nope slept like a baby.” Patton smiles.

“You can sleep through a hurricane geez.” Dorian finishes his tea watching Logan walk in with Virgil.

Virgil sits next to Roman who is nursing his coffee at the kitchen table. “Good morning, feel better?”

Virgil shrugs. “I don’t feel panicked, so that’s good.”

Logan hums taking the plate of food from Patton, and sits at the table. “It appears that we had sex last night. I do not have any recollection of it, but I do have a bite mark and my genitals have changed.”

“Please stop Logan.” Virgil lays his head on the table. “It is too early.”

“What did you also get a second dick?” Dorian asks placing a plate of eggs in front of Virgil.

“No it appears my penis has become much more flexible, elongated with a knot on the end like a dog.” Logan replies dryly.

“So like a sex toy.” Roman says as Virgil just groans.

“If you want to compare it yes, like a sex toy.” Logan sighs.

“So you had fun with some toys.” Patton chuckles.

Dorian rolls his eyes. “Alright enough let’s stop.”

“Thank you.” Virgil huffed finally starting to eat his breakfast.


	3. See end notes please

That teacher au pt5  
Patton unlike the others experienced the major change by himself. It just happened too fast, and he couldn't contact anyone. Of course he explained to everyone after it happened, but he still felt wrong. Like the kind of wrong you can't place, but you need to fix it kind of wrong. He sighed opening his phone again to see his brother calling him. He hasn't talked to any of his family since the incident like 6 months ago. He was tempted to ignore it, but he couldn't just ignore his family.

He picked up the phone. "Oh great you answered. You just dropped off the face of the earth the last 6 months Patton what happened?" His younger brother Magenta started ringing with concern.

"A lot has come up and I just haven't had the time, sorry Maggie." Patton hums faking a cheerful tone.

"Don't lie to me Patton, we thought you were dead until yesterday. What have you been doing? You're my little brother I don't want you to disappear." Maggie huffed on the other side.

Patton's blood froze, little brother? He was the oldest. His mouth went dry as he started to shake holding the phone. He couldn't answer. He didn't know what to even say. What happened? He hung up before Maggie could get another word in on why he was quiet.

He couldn't breathe, this was wrong so wrong. He threw his phone onto his bed as he rushed to his backyard. He needed to figure this out. He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt the tears drip onto his shirt. He was suppose to be the oldest, what happened? Why did this change? Questions swam through Patton's mind as he tried to get a grip on his reality.

On a whim he rushed to his car and began to drive.

.......

A sharp knocking made Roman tangle himself in his blankets and accidently hit Virgil in the face. "Fucking what?"

"Ow what the fuck Roman?" Virgil hissed throwing a pillow at Roman.

Roman rolled out of bed as Virgil sat up. The knocking continued. "Someone is knocking on my door?"

Virgil rubs his eyes then searches for his phone. "Dude it's three am."

"I know that. I'm going to check it out." Roman grabs a frying pan as he heads to his front door.

Opening it he readies his pan then drops it when Patton tackles him to the ground. He was crying. "I need help."

Roman now fully awake and alert. "Patton what? Are you ok?"

Patton shakes his head getting up seeing Virgil. "I'm not the oldest anymore."

Roman gets up as well closing his front door. "Patton what are you talking about? We know you're the oldest in your family."

"My brother called, and he called me little brother. He never calls me little brother. I didn't think, I." He starts to ball again clinging to Roman.

"Come on it's ok Patton. Uh Virgil how about you set up the couch." Roman stutters.

Virgil nods getting blankets and pillows.

.......

Patton finally calmed down enough to the point where he stopped crying. He was sandwiched between Roman and Virgil. "Did this effect everything, I know I was taking everything so well. But I thought...."

"Patton come on it's not that bad, I mean you still have us." Virgil tries to lighten the mood.

"I know Virgil, but my entire family is now different. I just don't know how to handle this." Patton pulls his knees to his chest.

"It is ok my dear Patton, now you have something new to explore and love." Roman says patting his back.

Patton frowns. "I just wanted my family to stay the same. I didn't want them to forget and change like everything else."

Roman bites his lip looking away. "I'm going to be honest Patton I really wasn't close with my family."

Virgil looks over with mild confusion. "What are you on about Roman? You said you liked your family and always went to see them on all of the holidays."

Patton rubs his eyes looking at Roman with concern. "Oh Roman."

"I lied about that. Uh we had a huge falling out after I graduated college when I finally came out. They disowned me." Roman mumbles playing with a loose button on his pajamas. He lets out a deep breath. "Fuck that's the first time I told anyone that."

Patton wraps his arms around Roman engulfing him in a tight hug. "I can still talk to my family, and they still love me even if I know things changed, but Roman you can't."

Virgil frowns and squishes himself into the hug. "Geez dude your family sucks."

Roman tears up a bit returning the hug. "You guys are great. I'm sorry I lied."

"No no don't apologize Roman, you weren't ready to say anything." Patton smiles softly.

"Dude nobody is judging you." Virgil says yawning.

Patton looks embarrassed. "Oof it is late isn't it."

Roman leans on Patton. "It is but you're a good pillow."

Virgil leans on the other side of Patton. "Roman is right you're soft. Can't move now dad you're stuck."

Patton feels truly happy, the first time in a long time. He giggles. "Alright boys it's bedtime." He snuggles in drifting off between his two friends.

........

"So you guys are doing it too." Patton mumbles wearing a pair of Roman's clothes.

"Yeah it started a month ago whenever we feel a change it's as if we attract each other." Virgil shrugs.

"Wait where have you been going Patton?" Roman asks curiosity filling his eyes.

"Oh Dorian's place somehow Logan is already there passed out." Patton chuckles. "He always works himself to the point of exhaustion, but since the incident he actually takes better care of himself."

"His place got so cozy I love it." Virgil hums.

Patton smiles picking up his keys. "Thanks again for not kicking me out. You guys really helped me out with things."

Roman gives Patton a tight hug. "Oh hush we're in this weird shit together, and next time don't hide your changes."

Patton blinks. "What? Roman I only went through the sex thingy."

"Then why is your back all pointy?" Roman says slowly realizing something. "God that happened last night didn't it."

Patton reaches and feels the small spikes along his back. He pales a bit. "I didn't even feel it happen, oh gosh."

Virgil frowns quickly texting the other two. "Just be happy it's summer break, and it wasn't painful."

Roman nods as Patton sighs. "I hope I don't ruin your clothes Roman."

"Eh it's fine Patton you'll just owe me some cuddles." Roman smiles.

Patton beams. "Oh Ro you're the best. Ok I got to head back home be safe you two." He waves exiting.

Virgil sighs. "Yeah I got to go too my old friend is in town."

"Oh Remy, tell him I said hi." Roman smiles waving goodbye.

Virgil waves back exiting. "Yeah no problem."

......

Virgil strolled up the the cafe table where a man sat with black sunglasses. "Hey Remy it has been too long."

Remy looks over and his mouth drops. "Gurl I thought you were just doing some weird filter for your pics. What is up with those rings around your eyes?"

Virgil seems to freeze, all the color drains from his face. "My eyes?"

"Yeah what's got you so panicked verge did like someone give you those dark rings, and how did they do that fade thing, I know you did the heavy eyeshadow but it looks like it's under your skin." Remy sips his coffee watching Virgil look even more panicked.

"You notice it." Virgil repeats.

"I mean yeah verge it's pretty noticeable." Remy shrugs. "Why are you so up in arms, did something happen?"

Virgil was at a loss for words. "You can see it. Holy shit you can actually see it." He looked in awe at Remy. "Dude nobody has noticed any of this shit since that fucking incident like fuck."

Remy quirks his brow intrigued. "What you mean that box thing you were complaining about before, oh yeah whatever happened with that? Did that Dorian guy get it back from Roman?"

Virgil's jaw drops. "You remembered the box thing. Remy the fuck."

"Ok Virgil this is weird even for you what happened? Geez you look at me like I'm some sort of savior for you." Remy sighs putting his drink down. "Come on spill what is going on."

Virgil gulps and begins to talk.

.....

The conversation quickly moved to Remy's car per request.

Remy takes off his glasses and rubs his face. "Gurl please tell me you're joking."

Virgil pulls his sleeve down showing off his shoulder. "This is what the bite mark looks like now as proof, Patton bit me by accident."

Remy looks at the bite and then back up at Virgil. Seeing Virgil look pale seeing his eyes for the first time, he puts his sunglasses back on. "Virgil I, gurl what the fuck."

Virgil blinked. "You aren't normal are you?"

"That isn't the point verge you were normal, and now you aren't. Gurl I have no idea how or what that box was or how it even effected you guys."

Virgil looked down playing with the strings on his hoodie. "We're still changing and I don't know how to stop it. I'm scared."

Remy looks back at Virgil frowning. "Oh come on Virgil you guys will be fine. Uh come on ask me what I am?" He musters a smile trying to help his scared friend.

Virgil shrugs looking down tears starting to fill his eyes. "I'm happy you know, but you can't do anything and I can't do anything. All of us are scared out of our minds the changes are happening without us even noticing now. I'm scared I'll wake up and not recognize myself in the mirror."

Remy pats Virgil's back. "Let it out let your fairy god bitch help you through this."

Virgil smiles a bit. "That was bad Remy."

"Eh you're right I'm only half." Remy begins to smile as Virgil begins to piece together what he ment by that.

"Wait you're a changeling?" Virgil looks up rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Well that is the technical term, I just call myself the sandman since my eyes are a knockout." Remy chuckles.

Virgil frowns. "I don't get it."

"My eyes cause normal people to pass out Virgil." Remy sighs

"Oh."

........

Romam sighs finishing explaining what he knows to Remy, it took a few days for Roman to be convinced to let Remy near his home let alone explain what happened, even if Virgil vouched for him. "So that's that, could you put your glasses back on those black pits freak me out."

Remy appears to roll his eyes, but it's hard to tell since no pupils. "Ok that's interesting, I will ask around if anyone knows anything. So when can I meet Dorian?"

Roman sighs. "Not for another two weeks he just left to spend time with his family. They are close even though he's adopted." He obviously looks annoyed that Dorian isn't around.

Virgil snickers. "Roman is just pissy, but how about you do your stuff Remy, and then when Dorian is back you can tell us all together what you find out."

Remy huffs. "Gurl you act like I don't have a love life."

"You're actually dating someone." Virgil smirks.

"Matter of fact yes. She is a lovely woman." Remy pouts.

"Woman this time nice. Well maybe you can get this done fast so you can go see her." Virgil quips.

"Alright only because I love you verge. Alright losers I'm off to search so don't miss me much." Remy smirks waving and leaving Roman's place.

......

"Oh Dee you weren't kidding, you look awful." His sister frowns. "Gosh I wish mom and dad weren't on a hunting trip with the others."

Dorian perched over a trashcan trying to ease his stomach. “Just give me some water.”

Allie sighs. “Dee what’s going on? I promise I won’t tell mom and dad. Look I know this isn’t normal.”

Dorian looks up fear in his eyes.

“Ah ah I am used to this supernatural shit, and before you go saying because our family is full if hunters. No Dee I’ve actually been dating a changeling for the past 5 years I know not to rat you out.” Allie watches relief fill his eyes.

“Is that why you keep lying about your different boyfriends when it’s just been one?” Dorian asks pushing the trashcan away.

Allie nods sitting on the floor next to her brother. “So what happened? Fill me in bro spill that tea.”

“I already spilled my guts, but fine. Remember that rotten box I had well….”

…..

Allie sits on the floor now leaning on Dorian. “Don’t freak out Dee I’ll still love you no matter what you turn into.”

“Great that is so reassuring. I just wish my memory wasn’t so awful. I just know I have memories of what this all means, but I have no access to it.” Dorian huffs.

“Well I think you’re doing great so far you even got a boyfriend cursed mate.” Allie snickers.

Dorian huffs getting up. “You’re awful.”

Allie sticks her tongue out also getting up. “You love me little brother.”

Dorian smiles softly. “I wouldn’t know what I would do without you.”

“Die probably.” She giggles. “Oh yeah that reminds me I am moving by you soon with my boyfriend er fianice. Shush don’t tell dad.”

Dorian’s eyes widen. “Your marrying Virgil’s old friend Remy?”

“Wait you know Virgil?” Allie asks.

“I work with him. He is also the other one who is going through this along with Logan Patton, and Roman.” Dorian explains.

“Holy shit no way. Well guess what you can’t get rid of me now Dee. I’ll be with you till the weird end.” Allie snickers.

“You’re the weird one and you aren’t even adopted.” Dorian sticks his tongue out.

“At least I don’t got two dicks.”

“Low blow sis.”

The pair begin to laugh.

……

Dorian shut his front door with a heavy sigh. His family was wonderful, but constantly being pressured to join the rest of the family in there hunting business was draining. At least his sister was understanding, and she would be in town soon enough. He yawned rolling his suitcase to the side as he started to stretch a odd smell brushed passed his nose. Curiosity got the better of him as he followed it to his bedroom.

A man stood in his bedroom, he knew this man which made his stomach drop. “Uh hey uncle clyde, why are you in my house?”

The older man turns with a smile on his pointed features. “Oh Dorian I know you aren’t in the hunting business, but there has been a extreme increase of activity here, and I wanted to come by and create some seals and protection for you.”

Dorian frowns seeing the carvings on his window sill. “Please leave now uncle clyde.”

His uncle gives another sly smile. “Next time don’t keep the key in your flower pot.” His uncle hums leaving his home.

Dorian rubs his temples. Family is stressful.

……

Not even a hour later a knock was heard on Dorian’s door. He answered it holding a bat. It was Virgil with a guy in glasses. “What the fuck Dorian put that away.”

Dorian sighs putting his bat to his side. “I literally just got back like an hour ago, what do you guys want?”

The guy in the sunglasses smile. “Well honey I was doing research into your little situation, and I got good news.”

Dorian quirks his brow looking at Virgil. “Uh huh….”

“Well good news you guys got help, and uh that’s it. Yeah my inquiry ended up with like nothing, but being owed a lot because they were about as clueless as you besides knowing about the box, but like it’s better then nothing.” Sunglasses says.

“Yeah I know Dorian not much, but we got help from actual supernatural creatures. I didn’t even know they existed, or believed before this whole shit.” Virgil hums.

Dorian sighs looking at sunglasses. “Your name is Remy right?”

Sunglasses looks surprised. “Yeah that’s me how’d you know?”

“Your engaged to my sister. Anyways can I return to unpacking I was in the middle of it before you guys came over.” Dorian looks tired.

“Wait you’re engaged?” Virgil looks at Remy confused.

“Well….”

Dorian closes the door on the pair not interested in hearing the outcome.

…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm going to.be honest I spent two hours on the the end of this chapter making it long Dee and Roman now have wings and a tail and Dorian's uncle clyde fucked things up with the runes and shit so they remember everything from the change they went through which isn't normal so now they are going to stay at Roman's place until Dorian's sister can fix it  
> And honestly I'm sorry but like I'm so pissed and drained that it didn't save


End file.
